Keith and Lance (Klance)
by lazylaura789
Summary: Keith has a secret to tell everyone, but he also has a special secret to tell Lance. Not only that Lance also has a secret to tell Keith and neither of them know it is the same secret until it is finally revealed. Will Keith reveal his other secret he has to tell everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Keith and Lance (Klance)

This is set after series 2 episode 8 and before series 2 episode 9.

Chapter 1- finding out the truth

All 5 paladins are standing in the screening room with Allura and Coran after a mission when Keith turns around and walks away looking sad. Then Lance notices Keith leaving sadly and thinks to himself ' what's wrong with him?' so he walks towards the direction Keith was walking. He see's Keith walking into his room and the door closes. Lance then knocks on the door and it opens and he see's Keith sitting on his bed with his head looking at his knees.

He sits down next to him and asks " hey Keith are you okay? ".

" Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? " Keith asks and looks up at Lance.

" I saw you walk off looking sad " Lance said.

" Oh you did? " Keith asked.

" Yeah I did so tell me what's wrong " Lance said. Then Keith sighed and asked Lance " can you keep a secret? "

" Yeah of course what is it? " Lance asked.

" You know when we went to the Blade of Malmora? " Keith asked.

" Yeah " Lance said.

" Well when I went there I took my knife with me " Keith said.

" What! Why did you take your knife with you? They said to go unarmed " Lance interrupted him.

" I take it everywhere with me its the only thing I have left from my dad " Keith said.

" Oh I'm sorry " Lance said.

" That's okay anyway it turned out it was one of their swords so they thought I had stolen it when I didn't, so I went through these trials to try and find some answers and at the end of the trials something happened " Keith explained.

" What? What happened? " Lance asked.

" Then after all the arguing it awakened and turned into a sword, like how sword looks like, they told me that the only way I could do that is if I have Galra blood in me, I'm part Galra " Keith explained.

" WHAT! " Lance said in a very shocked expression.

" Its true " Keith said.

" But how? " Lance asked.

" I don't know, I remember when I had a vision about my father in the cabin he told me that my mother was on her way and was almost there but I only saw Galra ships out there " Keith said.

" So would that mean that you're mother is a Galra? " Lance asked.

" I think so yes " Keith said. Keith looked down sad at his knees and said " what will everyone think of me? they will hate me, I'm a monster "

" Keith you are not a monster, no one would hate you why would you think that? " Lance asked.

" Because of what the Galra did to everyone " Keith said.

" No offense man but thats a load of crap, you are nothing like the Galra " Lance said.

" You think? " Keith asked while looking back up at Lance.

" I know that, you are on the good side, you fight against the evil Galra and there are good Galra, its okay to be Galra and you are only part Galra " Lance explained.

" If you say so " Keith said while looking unsure.

" There are advantages of being part Galra you know " Lance said.

" Like what? " Keith asked.

" Well you can operate their technology, you've done it once before when you closed the doors to a load of ships " Lance explained.

" Hm thats true, thank you Lance, I'm glad you are okay with this " Keith said smiling.

" Of course I'm okay with it, thats because there is nothing wrong with it, does anyone else know about it? " Lance asked

" Well only Shiro does " Keith said.

" How does Shiro know? " Lance asked.

" He was there at the time I found out, so he found out at the same time " Keith explained.

" Makes sense, is he okay with it? " Lance asked.

" I don't know I never asked " Keith said.

" Okay " Lance said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the confession

" You know I think this is the nicest you have ever been to me " Keith said.

" Oh yeah it is, well the truth is I was being mean for so long to try and hide something " Lance explains.

" Whats that? " Keith asked.

" I was trying to hide my feelings about... " Lance looked down at his knees embarrased and said " you "

" What do you mean? " Keith asked looking clueless to what Lance meant.

" Oh how clueless can you get, Keith I'm in love with you " Lance said.

" You are but I thought you were straight, you're always flirting with girls " Keith said.

" I'm Bi, and the girls were mostly just a way to hide my true feelings " Lance explained.

" Oh okay, well I have a confession to make as well " Keith said.

" What is that? " Lance asked.

" I love you too " Keith confessed and both Lance and Keith had a massive smile on their faces. Then they both leaned into each other and shared their first kiss. It was a passionate and soft kiss. When they let go they both stared lovingly into each others eyes and smiled.

" You know what you should do " Lance said.

" What is that? " Keith asked.

" You Should talk to Shiro about this situation, I think it will be a big help to you " Lance suggested.

" Are you sure? "

" Yes, I know he will be okay with you beign part Galra, please do it for me babe " Lance said.

" Alright I will do it for you " Keith said.

" Thank you, I will go and get him " Lance said and he gets up and goes out of the door. He walks around the castle and comes by the lab and see's Pidge. He walks in and asked her " hey Pidge have you seen Shiro "

" No I haven't sorry Lance " Pidge said.

" Okay thanks anyway, have fun " Lance said.

" Thanks you too, hope you find Shiro " Pidge said. So Lance walks back out and carries on searching. He next goes by the kitchin and see's Hunk in there getting some food so he walks in and asked him " Hey Hunk buddy you haven't seen Shiro have you? "

" No man I haven't sorry " Hunk said.

" Okay, enjoy you're food then " Lance.

" Thank I will, hope you find him " Hunk said. So Lance walks back out and carries on. Then he finally see's him and goes over to him and said " hey Shiro "

" Hello Lance " Shiro said.

" I need you're help " Lance said.

" How can I help? " Shiro asked.

" Well its Keith " Lance said.

" What about Keith? I haven't seen him in a while " Shiro said.

" Well he told me about being part Galra and he told me that you know as well, could you help me let him see that there is nothing bad about him? " Lance asked.

" Of course I will " Shiro said.

" Thanks Shiro " Lance said. So they both walked off to Keith's room. When they got there Lance knocked the door and said " Keith its Lance and Shiro "

" Come in " Keith said. So they both walked in and Lance sat down next to Keith.

" Hi Keith " Shiro said.

" Hi Shiro " Keith said.

" Lance is right you know, there is nothing wrong with you being part Galra, you are on the good side not the bad, as long as you're on the good side it doesn't matter where you come from " Shiro said.  
" So you're okay with me being part Galra? " Keith asked.

" Of course I am " Shiro said.

" See I told you he would be okay with it " Lance said. He then smiles at Keith and Keith smiled back at Lance and says " yeah you were right, thank you ".

Shiro is thinking to himself ' something is going on here they are never this nice to each other ' and then said " hey guys wahat is going on with you two, I know you both and you're never this nice to each other ".

Both Lance and Keith look at each other and Lance asked Keith " do you wanna tell him or should I? ".

" Can you tell him, I've had to deal with the whole part Galra thing, I don't want to have to deal with that as well " Keith said.

" Okay, that makes sense " Lance said. So he looked at Shiro and said " well Shiro the truth is, me and Keith are in love with each other ".

" Wow so when did you get together? " Shiro asked.

" Just before you came in " Keith explained.

" Okay so who told who first? " Shiro asked. Lance then smiled and said " that would be me ".

" Why am I not surprised " Shiro said and all 3 of them laughed. Then Shiro said " well congratulations I hope you have a long and happy life together "

" Thanks Shiro " both Lance and Keith said.

" No problem, I really think you should tell everyone else about being part Galra though " Shiro said

" Yeah I agree with Shiro " Lance said .

" But why, they will hate me " Keith said.

" They wont hate you, it just might take a few people to get used to it thats all " Shiro said.

" Yeah and you have the both of us to support you " Lance said. }  
" I guess you're right, I will tell them, I will tell them tomorrow " Keith said

" Thank you babe " Lance said and they both smile at each other and then shared a kiss with each other. Shiro was smiling though this as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the truth behind keith

The next morning Lance wakes up, gets dressed and walks over to Keiths room. He walks in the door and said to Keith " morning babe ".

" Morning " Keith said and they shared a short morning kiss.

" So how are we going to tell everyone? " Lance asked.

" Well we need to get everyone together in a room to make it easier really can you do that please? " Keith asked.

" Sure I will go and do it now, back soon " Lance said.

" Thanks " Keith said. Then Lance walked out of the door and saw Shiro in the hallway. He walks over to him and said. " Morning Shiro ".

" Morning " Shiro said.

" Can you help me get everyone into the chillzone so Keith can tell them about being part Galra? " Lance asked.

" Of course " Shiro said. Soon after Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran were all sitting down in the Lounge Area waiting for Shiro, Lance and Keith. When Pidge said " what do you suppose it's about? ".

" I'm not sure, though I haven't seen Keith since the last mission we were on " Hunk said.

" I'm sure he has just been busy " Allura said.

" Yeah I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about " Coran said. Outside the Lounge Area stood Shiro and Lance when Shiro said " That's everyone " and Lance replied " Good I will go and get Keith then " and Shiro replied back saying " I will wait here for you both ". So Lance walked off to Keith's room. When he got there he knocked the door and said " It's me "

" Come in " Keith said. So Lance walked in the door and said " morning babe "

" Morning " Keith said and they shared a kiss.

"Are you ready? " Lance asked.

" I'm still not sure " Keith said.

" There is nothing to worry about, you have me and Shiro to support you " Lance said trying to reassure Keith.

" Okay lets go then " Keith said. So they walked out the door and towards the Lounge Area. When they got there Shiro asked " everything good? "

" Yeah all ready to go " Lance said with Keith standing next to him looking down to the ground nervously.

" Hey relax, we will be right next to you " Lance said reassuringly to Keith.

" Okay lets get this over with " Keith said. So they all walked in to the Lounge Area and down the stairs and stood next to the seats. Shiro said to everyone " Hello everyone, I suppose you are wondering why we asked you here and you will find out in a minute ".

" What you here shouldn't chance you're opinion in any way, he is still the same person, but now Keith has something to tell you all " Lance said and all 4 of them looked at each other with a confused look on their faces and they all looked at Keith.

" Hello everyone, I suppose you have all been wondering why I have been so distant to everyone for the past few days, well on the last mission we went on I found out something rather big " Keith said and took a deep breath and continued " Here it goes, I-I'm p-part Galra " Keith said and all 4 of them had shocked looks on their faces.

" But how? " Pidge asked.

" I had a vision in the Blades of Malmora Headquarters where my Dad told me in that my Mum would be there in a minute but galra ships were outside, and after I exited the vision I activated the blade and they said only someone with Galra blod could do that, so I put the two together and came up with my mum being Galra " Keith explained.

" That actually makes a lot of sence, I can understand how you found that out " Hunk said.

" I don't think there is any reason to not be okay with this, you are still on our side after all " Coran said.

" I agree " Both Pidge and Hunk said.

" Thanks Guys, that means so much to know you don't hate me " Keith said.

" We could never hate you " Hunk said. But Allura had an annoyed look on her face, everyone could tell what was wrong and everyone thought ' clearly she is not okay with this yet '. Keith looked down and said " I knew this would happen "

" Hey I'm sure Allura will come around " Shiro said.

" Yeah and remeber you have all of us to support you " Lance said.

" Thanks guys you have both been a big help recently " Keith said.

" Wait you guys knew? " Pidge said.

" Well I was with him when he found out " Shiro explained.

" Fair enough, but Lance how did you find out? " Hunk asked.

" After he got back from the last mission I could see he wasn't being himself so I went to go and see what was wrong and he told me but he wasn't ready to tell everyone so I kept it a secret " Lance explained.

" That's not usually like you " Coran said.

" Yeah well I am nice " Lance said. And they all smiled.

Later on Keith was sitting in the Lounge Area with Lance next to him and Pidge and Hunk on the oposite side. They were talking when Allura came walking in the room. She then said " sorry to interupt but could I borrow Keith for a minute? "

" Okay " Keith said. So he got up and walked out of the room with Allura. Keith said " so what did you want to say? " I wanted to apologise, the Galra have done terreble things, but when I heard you were part Galra I wanted to hate you, but I learned that you are on our side and not on the side of evil " then Allura hugged Keith and said " please forgive me "

Then Keith let go of the hug and said." Of course I will, I can understand why it took you a while to trust me they have done so much to you "

" Thanks so much " Allura said.

" It's no problem, I'm just glad you're okay with it " Keith said.

" Well I have things to do " Allura said and walked off. Keith smiled and walked back into the Lounge Area. He then sat down next to Lance and Lance asked " What did Allura want? "

" She wanted to apologise and say that she is okay with me being part Galra now " Keith said.

" Well thats good " Pidge said.

" Yeah no more awkward moments " Hunk said. And they all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the suspicion

The next day Pidge and Hunk were in the kitchin getting some food when Pidge said " Hey have you noticed something odd between Lance and Keith? "

" Now that you menion it yes I do, they are being way to nice to each other " Hunk said.

" What do you think is going on? " Pidge asked.

Then Hunk thought for a moment and said " maybe it's because Keith just found out that he is part Galra, so Lance is giving him a break for once ".

" Hmm, I'm not sure it seems to be more than that to me " Pidge said.

" Like what? " Hunk asked.

" Like their hiding something from us "

" What do you think it is they are hiding? " Hunk said.

" I don't know, why don't we try and find out? " Pidge suggested.

" Thats a good idea, how about we see if anyone else knows what is going on " Hunk suggested.

" Yeah okay " Pidge said. So they finish eating and go out of the kitchin.

" So who shall we talk to first? " Hunk asked.

" I suppose who ever turn up first " Pidge said then they went past Allura's room when she comes through the door and said " good morning Pidge and Hunk "

" Morning Princess " Pidge said.

" Morning, have you noticed anything a bit odd about Lance and Keith recently? " Hunk asked.

" Yes I have actually " Allura said.

" We think they might be hiding something any idea what it could be? " Pidge asked.

" I'm afraid not I'm sorry " Allura said.

" That's okay " Hunk said and they continued walking. Next they came across Coran who was looking into space. Then they came through the door and Coran turned around and said " hello paladins ".

" Hi Coran " Hunk said.

" Hi we were wondering if you knew something " Pidge said.

" What is it ? " Coran asked

" We think that Lance and Keith are hiding something we were wonering if you might know what it is " Hunk said.

" Sorry I'm afraid not " Coran said.

" That's okay " Pidge said. Then they walk out and continue trying to find out what it is that Lance and Keith are hiding. They next come across Shiro.

" Hi Shiro " Pidge said and Hunk said.

" Hi guys " Shiro said.

" We were wondering if you knew what Lance and Keith were keeping a secret " Hunk said.

" Sorry guys I don't know anything " Shiro said.

" Oh okay " Pidge said. Then they both walked away and Shiro thought ' this ain't good, I better keep an eye on them '. So Shiro followed them.

" So what shall we do now? " Pidge asked.

" Why don't we follow them " Hunk suggested.

" Thats a great idea Hunk " Pidge said.

" How about I follow Lance and you follow Keith " Hunk sugested.

" Okay " Pidge said. So they go off to find them and with Shiro hiding behind them, he thinks ' Ive got to warn Lance and Keith. So he goes off to find them and he found Lance.

" Hey Shiro " Lance said.

" Hey Lance, how are you? " Shiro asked.

" I'm doing great what about you? " Lance asked.

" I'm fine thanks, I've actually came ton warn you about something " Shiro said.

" What's that? " Lance asked.

" Well Pidge and Hunk are onto you and Keith, they are following you right now " Shiro warned Lance quietly.

" Oh that's not good " Lance said quitely.

" So act as normal as possible " Shiro said quietly.

" We've got to warn Keith " Lance said quietly.

" Where is he? " Shiro asked quietly.

" In the Training Room " Lance said quietly. So they walked out the room towards the Training Room. When they got there Keith was fighting against the training bot.

" End training sequence " Shiro said. Then Keith turned around to see Lance and Shiro. He then said " Hey guys "

" We need to talk to you its quite important " Lance said.

" What is it? " Keith asked.

" Hunk and Pidge are onto you " Shiro said.

" They are following us to try and find our secret out " Lance said.

" Oh thats not good " Keith said.

" Thats what I said " Lance said and smiled.

" So you got to act as normal as possible " Shiro said.

" Okay then, I'm going to go and take a shower " Keith said. Then he walked out of the Training Room and to his room. After he got out and got dressed he got a knock on the door.

" Hey its Lance, can I have a word? " Lance asked.

" Sure " Keith said and unlocked the door. Then Lance walked through the door and the door closed. Then they had a passionate kiss and Lance said " Hey babe what are we going to do about Pidge and Hunk, they are both really smart people, I'm sure they will figure it out quickly "

" You have a good point there, we can't keep it a secret forever " Keith said.

" So are we going to tell everyone? " Lance asked.

" I'm not sure " Keith said. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Keith its Shiro can I talk to you? " Shiro asked.

" Yeah " Keith said and Shiro came in the room.

" Oh Lance you're here to, perfect as I need to talk to you as well " Shiro said.

" What about? " Lance asked.

" I think you both should tell everyone, it will be a lot easier as you can be you're self around the rest and you wont get anyone following you " Shiro sugessted. Then both Lance and Keith looked at each other and Lance asked Keith " what do you think? "

" I honestly think we should do it, I don't see another option " Keith said.

" I agree so when will we tell them? " Lance asked.

" How about tomorrow? " Shiro suggested.

" Sounds good to me " Keith said.

" Me to so we will tell them all tomorrow " Lance said. Then they all smiled and Shiro left the room.


End file.
